The present invention relates to equipment for fine positioning of the cars of a multi-stage car for an elevator, wherein the car thresholds of the cars are positionable at the level of the floor thresholds.
An elevator with a double-deck car is shown in the Japanese patent document JP 2000296971, in which the upper car can be matched to the upper edge of the floor to be served and the lower car can be matched to the upper edge of the floor to be served. Deflecting rollers are arranged at the upper yoke of the main frame, which carries the cars, on each side and are drivable by means of a drive arranged at the upper yoke. A cable, which is connected at one end with the upper car and at the other end with the lower car, is guided over each deflecting roller, wherein the cars are moved in opposite sense to the positioning at the floor level.
A disadvantage of this known equipment resides in the fact that the cables are guided at each side over driven deflecting rollers. Due to slip or inaccuracies on the driven deflecting rollers, the car can tilt in the guides.